US Naval Fire Support Characteristics
Notes on data below: * Naval assets can only be directed by a forward observer. Delivery is still slow, so naval fire is best used for pre-planned fire or via TRP, which makes a big difference * Naval assets fire in salvos/broadsides based on their number of guns. * Mission stats calculated by firing for Maximum duration until rounds complete. This gives the cyclical average rate of fire. As stated though generally salvos are fired so shells arrive in a relatively close group, then pause depending on RoF until next salvo arrives. However at heavy RoF for DD for example the actual salvos seem pretty continuous! If the rounds per min is less than salvo size likely there will be at least a minute gap between salvos. * Duration stats again reflect the salvo characteristics. On anything more than Harass RoF and Maximum Duration then most fire missions will be over in under 1-2mins. For a longer fire mission (given the relatively long delay to set up) then maybe a good idea to call Harass/Short RoF for maximum duration and then ceasefire when you feel the enemy has a big enough headache. Beware Heavy/maximum as all rounds will be expended in 3-4mins (though that will be impressive boost to friendly forces morale! popcorn anyone?) * Ships are cruising several miles offshore. Thus, even in pre-prepared missions add about 30 seconds of flight time for rounds to land on target. * If you select point target on a building once it is destroyed the mission will cease fire. Even 14in doesn't seem to breach hedgerows though... * Beware friendly forces safety distances for the heavy stuff. BB shells particularly have a danger area of at least 150m to troops in the open and drop shorts do happen... * Ships names included for scenario building purposes. DD List not complete I think but CL, CA, BB are complete for USN although some other RN ships provided support from time to time. Ship Data 5in Destroyer DD 5 x 127mm guns 260 shells 52 salvos USS McCook, USS Fitch, USS Hobson, USS Plunkett & USS Carmick (other similar DD off Normandy - USS Butler, USS Emmons, USS Corry (sunk D--Day) - 4x5in / 'USS Laffey, USS O'Brien & USS Barton - 6x5in) Mission (Rate of Fire) Duration 6in Cruiser CL ''' 12 x 152mm guns 300 shells 25 salvos No USN 6in Cruiser's operated off Normandy. Royal Navy support of this size provided by HMS Glasgow & HMS Mauritius Mission (Rate of Fire) Duration '''8in Heavy Cruiser CA 9 x 203mm guns 153 shells 17 salvos USS Quincy, USS Augusta, USS Tuscaloosa, Montcalm (French), Georges Leygues (French) Mission (Rate of Fire) Duration 12in Battleship BB 12 x 305mm guns 84 shells 7 salvos USS Arkansas Mission (Rate of Fire) Duration 14in Battleship BB 10 x 356mm guns 70 shells 7 salvos (Available June 1944 only) USS Texas & USS Nevada Mission (Rate of Fire) Duration SUMMARY REFERENCE TABLE Category:Data